


Festival

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asari Characters, F/F, Festivals, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Genderbending, Making Out, Mass Effect: Andromeda - Freeform, No Smut, OT5, Polyamory, Polydins, Thessia, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month, only because I used one of their alien races
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: She loves everything about being with her girlfriends.





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I love OT5 and I love polyamory, so I really wanted to write something where everyone loves everyone! I hope you like it lol.
> 
> Language notes:  
> Dios mio - My God  
> Maldición - a general curse  
> Mierda - Shit

Ever since they all decided to say ‘fuck it’ and all date each other, Landa has been riding on cloud nine. Honestly, in what reality did she think she could nab not only one hot girlfriend, but _four._ _What? Just what?!_ Landa frequently pinches herself just to make sure she’s not actually dreaming.

There are so many amazing pros to this whole situation- there’s no shortage of people to kiss, hug and cuddle. So many hands to hold and soft lips to kiss. So much hair to play with, whether actually  _ doing _ someone’s hair, or just running her fingers through it to soothe them. They always have someone to talk to when they need it. There’s virtually no awkwardness if someone walks in on you changing or something (okay, there’s  _ some _ awkwardness, but like...it’s not a big deal and it’s almost always just laughed off). The sex is always interesting, varied and  _ phenomenal. _ There’s so much love to go around, and while it takes a lot of work and a lot of communication and reassurance that there’s no favoritism or whatever, it’s so unbelievably worth it when Landa’s heart feels so full.

She loves everything about being with her girlfriends. 

She loves the comfort and ease of being with Hunk. 

She and Ms. Aigafealofani Gagailoa have been the best of friends since they were in middle school, back when Landa was awkward, lanky little shit with a braceface and shitty skin (she’d yet to have discovered skincare essentials back then, so her pizzaface was  _ real), _ and back when Hunk was an adorable, little chub with a tendency to wear her her hair in a blunt bob that made her face look like a circle. They knew each other when Landa thought being a legitimate bitch was the way to make herself cool, back before she realized that honey really does catch more flies than vinegar (thanks for the lesson, Grann). They knew each other when Hunk was the kind of kid who made herself as small as possible to avoid the assholes who made fun of her. Landa thought Hunk was the cutest kid in existence, so of  _ course _ once she realized her douchebag friends were the jerks making fun of the sweet, innocent new kid, she shut that shit down. Or...she tried to, ended up getting kicked out of her Mean Girl clique, and ended up forming the best friendship she’d ever formed in her entire life. “Worth it” isn’t a strong enough phrase to express how glad she is for making that choice.

_ Anyway, _ the point is that she’s known Hunk longer than anyone else outside her family. As they grew up together, they got each other through some the hardest shit they’d gone through- Landa’s many heartbreaks, the death of Hunk’s grandmother, the divorce of Landa’s parents, the time period when Hunk’s Tama lost his job, leaving them homeless for almost half a year. They knew things about each other no one else knew. They’d become each other’s  _ person. _ For Landa, falling in love with her was as easy as breathing. Getting together was just the natural next step in their relationship evolution.

She loves the challenge and playfulness of being with Pidge. 

Landa had had a crush on her since the Garrison days when she thought Pidge was a dude, and finding out she’s actually a girl, and  _ Katie Holt at that, _ did nothing to quell her feelings. It’d been weird for a while because Landa honestly kind of felt like Pidge betrayed her by keeping just who she was a secret, but after time and many late night heart-to-hearts, Landa came to understand  _ why _ she did it, and no longer blamed her. Pidge just wanted to find her family, and the only way she figured she could do that was to assume a completely different identity and hack into the Garrison mainframe when she could. Landa couldn’t fault her for that- she couldn’t promise she wouldn’t do the same for her family. 

Before getting together, the one thing Pidge hated was Landa’s serial flirtationships with random people (and random aliens, after joining Team Voltron). She consistently used to give Landa the stink eye and would even cockblock the  _ fuck _ out of Landa, coming up to Landa when she was putting the moves on some hot little number, looping her arm through Landa’s, laughing along with whatever joke Landa had just told as if she actually thought it was funny, resting her head on Landa’s arm. Basically, she made it look like they were together in order to one, to deter any of the girls from flirting with Landa, and two, to embarrass the fuck out of Landa. Pidge had hilariously (adorably) floundered the few times that it backfired, the babes inviting them  _ both _ to ‘spend some time with them’ (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) before explicitly saying she doesn’t share. Honestly, if all of that wasn’t a clue that Pidge was into her, Landa didn’t know what was.

It makes Landa laugh now, how oblivious she really was. It’s also hilarious that Pidge was so vehement about the fact she doesn’t share when she shares Landa with three other people now. Still, Landa makes sure she takes special time out of the week to spend with just Pidge. She knows Pidge is the least confident in her bonds with them all (well, second-least with Landa taking the top spot), so Landa does her level best to make sure Pidge knows how important she is by just sitting there with her while she works, bouncing ideas back and forth for new upgrade possibilities for the Lions, chatting about biology, botany and tech (what? It’s not that surprising considering Landa was actually pretty good at the sciences back at the Garrison). Her favorite times with Pidge, though, are the times when Pidge quietly comes into Landa’s room and curls up into her side, letting Landa hold her close.

She loves the warmth and quiet intensity of being with Shiro. 

Shiro is someone Landa’s looked up to since before Landa actually got to  _ know _ Shiro. ‘Takako Shirogane’ was a name that every student (but the haters) would spill from their lips with pure reverence, envy and lust. She used to fangirl over Shiro, had even used Shiro as the bar in which she wanted to reach in her flying. The few times they interacted at the Garrison, Shiro had been patient and kind and had given Landa one of her trademark panty-dropping grins complete with dimples and bright, sparkling eyes.  _ Ugh. _ One of Landa’s biggest heartbreaks came from the day it was announced Shiro went missing. She felt like she lost one of her idols.

When Landa and company had saved Shiro, she’d been dismayed by learning that she’d been captured and held prisoner for almost an entire year, leaving her scarred- both physically  _ and _ mentally. Over the course of joining together as a team and within their time as Paladins, Landa and Shiro learned a lot about one another.   
  
Landa always made it a point to spend time with Shiro so she always knew she had someone to talk to. At first it had been borne out of hero worship (Landa is big enough to admit it), but slowly, the veneer chipped away, leaving Shiro just as she is- still beautiful and strong and compassionate and a fantastic leader and pilot and  _ amazing, _ but also flawed and self-conscious and vulnerable. Landa had learned to see Shiro for  _ Shiro, _ not the hero on a pedestal Landa had always seen. She fell for the soft smiles and the tentative touches and the bright red flushes and the sweet, chaste kisses before her 18th birthday. She fell for the woman who desperately needed help but could never ask for it. She fell for the little line that formed between Shiro’s brow when she was deep in thought and the gentle curve of her mouth when she was proud of one of her girlfriends. Landa fell for the person, not the image, and she wouldn’t trade her for the universe.

Lastly, she loves the passion and wildness of being with Kath. 

Their relationship was equally the slowest and quickest to build, and the one that required the most communication, what with their rivalry and the constant headbutting and misunderstandings. Landa thinks that, as loathe as she is to admit it, it’s because they’re too much alike- too stubborn, too short-tempered, too prideful to let things go or admit when they’re wrong. They were like a match and striker, their fights catching fire and burning up quickly, but ending just as fast. Landa loved to push Kath’s buttons and Kath loved to push hers right back. They riled each other up in the worst ways, but...also the best.

Kath unknowingly pushed Landa to want to just be  _ better. _ A better pilot, a better friend, a better person in general. Kath’s determination to constantly improve made Landa want to do the same. Somewhere along the way, the aggressive, angry angle to their rivalry melted into something playful, less sincere. Oh, they still fought, but the sharper edges in their words became dull and less hurtful. They learned how to use their competitiveness (okay, okay... _ Landa’s _ competitiveness… She knows Kath doesn’t give a shit about being better than anyone else) in a way that helped them work together. It shouldn’t work so well, but it does.

It took them ages to get to a degree of trust that Landa wouldn’t second guess Kath’s motives, and that Kath wouldn’t second guess Landa’s sincerity, but when they got there, things moved quickly. Their training sessions together became more physical, and not in a ‘I’m gonna beat your ass into the ground’ kind of physical. The kind of physical where their hands lingered, getting far too close to remain anywhere within ‘innocent’ bounds, their gazes catching on one another for too long, flashes of heat made one another fumble. Their time spent together, just hanging out and  _ being _ with one another suddenly felt charged, and every moment they spent together felt like it was just bound to explode into a frenzy of feeling.

And boy, was Landa right.

The relationships between the other four were also intense and strange and  _ awesome, _ and Landa doesn’t know the specifics of every single background story, but she knows Pidge had a crush on Shiro since she became friends with Matt, Hunk’s appreciation for Kath’s candor and intensity manifested in  _ so many baked goods, _ Kath’s feelings for Shiro stemmed from Garrison times much like Landa and Hunk, Shiro once admitted to feeling  _ extreme _ guilt for harboring romantic feelings for multiple (count ‘em- four) teenagers even though they all rode the line of legality when she met them. (She  _ still _ feels guilty even though they’re all eighteen or older now. Shiro is as ridiculous as she is adorable.) Landa knows a lot of the inner workings of how they work as a cohesive unit, each pairing between the five of them holding a different tone, a different certain... _ je n’ais se quoi. _

She’s pretty sure she can speak for everyone when she says they all fucking  _ love _ their relationship. Polyamory is the way, she swears.

The negatives? Well...there’s forever going to be jealousy issues. It’s natural. It happens. It still sucks ass when she wants to spend time with Shiro and she’s hanging all over Kath or when she sees the adoring looks Hunk gives Pidge when they’re together or when she doesn’t understand an inside joke or stupid, little things like that. It comes up sometimes and she deals with it, and if she can’t, even thought it’s fucking hard, she makes a concerted effort to talk to her girlfriends. Yeah, she knew communication was one of the hardest aspect of any relationship, but can you imagine multiplying that by four?  _ Maldición. _ Still, it was necessary if they wanted things to work out, and they all very much, 100% do. Also, good communication makes forming Voltron a fucking cakewalk. 

Other than that, there aren’t too many other interpersonal negatives. Maybe little pet peeves like Pidge’s abhorrence of all things romantically ‘cliche’ (contrary to Landa’s  _ love _ of all things cheesy) or the way Kath just absolutely does not give a fuck about Landa’s organized mess (one time she cleaned Landa’s room without permission and Landa almost had a meltdown) or the way Shiro’s face would go all guilty for a minute between kisses (which Landa always wiped off her face with a swipe of her tongue- no shame) or the way Hunk  _ still _ had no concept of boundaries (Landa’s learned to pop one of those Altean floorboards just to hide her journal from Hunk’s sticky fingers). She’s sure she does shit that annoys them too, though she just can’t for the life of her figure just  _ what _ she could do to irritate them. She’s angel- no, a  _ saint, _ really. (Shut it.)

The biggest, worst part by far is the fact that they can’t be completely transparent with all of their allies about the nature of their relationship. Landa’s not asking for them all to be able to hold hands and prance in a circle while singing songs of their love. She’s not even asking for the ability to lay some thick, hot PDA on one another on these new planets. 

She  _ would, _ however, like to be able to hold any and/or all of her girlfriends’ hands, to be able to kiss them all goodbye should they need to part, to not have to censor herself when she regales stories of their adventures or their everyday life. She’d like to be able to just say ‘all of  _ them’ _ when she’s hitting on a stone cold betty and said beauty asks her why she can’t give them more of her attention. She’d like to be able to brag about her girlfriends and how lucky she is that she managed to bag  _ all _ of them (and they bagged each other including her...it complicated and awesome and she just wants to tell people about it, okay?).

So here she is, walking very non-romantically with her four teammates plus Allura to some alien music festival the Asari invited them to, her mood flip-flopping between dopey and ecstatic, and bummed. From what she can tell, this party is going to be fucking  _ lit. _ There’s expected to be multiple stages with multiple artists of various races and music styles, free food and drinks (including the Good Shit™), and just generally a good time. 

Allura looks like she has a stick up her ass. Landa’s pretty sure the poor thing just doesn’t know how to relax, how to just cut loose and let go. She’s never been great at down time, more prone to just wanting to keep on going, going,  _ going _ until they’re all burnt out and literally just  _ can’t _ for a few days. Ugh. She loves Allura as a friend, but  _ wow, _ Landa doesn’t know what she was thinking pining after her for that first month. Maybe a few cocktails will let Allura’s ruffled feathers relax. Who knows?

A hard elbow gently nudges Landa, and she turns to see Shiro smiling that adorable, little private smile that makes Landa want to  _ wreck her _ on her face. She hip checks Shiro back with a playful grin, earning her a challenging quirk of Shiro’s brow that never fails to make heat run through her like lightning. She’s so gone on this woman, she can’t even deal.

“Why the long face?” Shiro asks, and Landa gives her The Look™- the one that says ‘you fucking know why.’ Shiro’s expression is suddenly tinged with melancholy, her metal hand coming down to lace her fingers with Landa’s for a moment. It’s just a squeeze and then it’s gone, making Landa feeling oddly even more bereft than she had before.

She’s gotta shake it off. It really isn’t that big of a deal, right? She knows they’re all (with the exception of Allura) together. She shouldn’t feel like she has anything to prove to people she doesn’t even know, but like...she just wants to be free, you know? She’s never really liked restrictions, and this little rule Allura and Coran implemented feels like a fucking cage. She hates it. She’s an adult. They’re  _ all _ adults. Why shouldn’t  _ they _ make the call? 

She sighs, physically shaking herself off as she readjusts her clothes just so she has something to do with her hands. They’re almost there. Landa can see the veritable  _ mass _ of blue people swaying to the music that’s becoming increasingly louder and louder with each step. Her dejection mostly forgotten, she feels a resurgence in her energy, the beat of the music filtering through the ground and up through her until she feels like her heart is syncing in time with the song. What the hell? 

She turns to Hunk at her other side, her girlfriend’s mouth pulled into a beaming grin in which she immediately mirrors. The excitement practically radiating off of Hunk is contagious, and soon she’s swaying her hips, dancing as she walks through the entrance, shooting a signature flirty smile to the gatekeeper who winks back at her. Hunk rolls her eyes so hard, her head follows her eyes’ path as she pulls Landa away from the Asari. 

“Dude, you have to stop. Look at Pidge,” Hunk says, her voice pitched just loud enough for Landa to hear, and when Landa turns, Pidge is looking right at her, hurt and pissed just like every time she flirts with another person. 

She squeezes Hunk’s hand in thanks before making it over to Pidge, her hands cradling Pidge’s face before she even thinks about what she’s doing. Thankfully (she guesses), she stops herself from kissing Pidge right then and there, instead opting to affectionately rub her thumbs over Pidge’s cheeks as she dips her head down to murmur in Pidge’s ear, “you know she doesn’t mean anything.”

“Then why do you flirt with them at all?” Pidge asks back, her body still tense and the frown pulling at her lips growing more severe.

“I...don’t even think about it, honestly. It’s just a habit. You, Shiro, Kath and Hunk and the only ones for me. You  _ know _ I love you, right?” Landa grins as Pidge’s face flushes, her teeth biting into her full bottom lip as she fights her own smile. “Come on, Pidgey…”

And the nickname is what does it. Pidge rolls her eyes much like Hunk did, breaking the physical connection between her and Landa, but not before Landa caught sight of the the perfect half moon of Pidge’s smile. Landa’s going to count this as a win.

She wraps her arm around Pidge’s shoulders, turning around to face the others, bouncing on the balls of her feet while her grumbling Pidgey pokes her in the side to get her to stop. “So, where should we go first?”

Kath rolls her eyes fondly at Landa and Pidge before gesturing to the nearest stage. “We could always just go check that out.”

“You’d better be prepared to dance, Kogane,” Landa points two fingers to her eyes before turning them on Kath. “I’m watching you,” she adds with a leer.

“Well, I’m going to meet with a few of the matriarchs. I’ll comm you all when I’m done,” Allura says, and Landa whips her gaze her way.

“What?! I thought you were going to party with us!” Landa pouts, and even Shiro gives Allura the mom look (which Landa finds unbelievably hot-  _ stop it, Shiro). _

“Yeah, what gives, Allura?” Hunk frowns.

“While this is a fun day, this is also an opportunity to strengthen our alliance with our Asari friends. Don't worry. I'll be back well before the festival is over. It  _ is  _ a multi day event.” Allura reminds them, and though Shiro’s lips go pinched, she nods. 

“She's right. We'll catch up with you later then,” she directs at Allura. 

“Thank you for understanding. I shall see you all later.” She sends a smile to them all before turning and making her way through the crowd. Landa isn’t quite sure how Allura can be so calm working her way through writhing bodies and handsy Asari, but-  _ wait. _

Landa finally takes a look around, really notices the people around them, and gapes at what she sees.

She’s pretty sure Kath didn’t really look too closely (or her girlfriend just truly doesn’t give a fuck), but the Asari dancing around stage one look like they’re having one massive orgy or something, bodies sliding over one another, hands groping at each other’s skin, kisses traded between multiple people, partners switching to other Asari in the crowd, shameless and open and  _ free. _

“Do you guys see what I see?” Landa asks breathlessly, and Pidge ducks forward under her arm to follow her line of sight, gasping when she makes the connection.

“Holy shit,” Kath says, her eyes glued to the way a group of four close to them fluidly move between one another, their gazes filled with love as they look at their partners. It’s pretty obvious, at least to Landa, that they’re all in a relationship (or in two relationships that are down with sharing), and she can’t help but feel hopeful as she looks around at her own girlfriends.

Of  _ course _ her eyes catch on Hunk’s first. The others are learning to read Landa as well as Hunk, but her best friend just has too many years of experience to  _ not _ know that Landa is practically vibrating out of her skin. Hunk huffs fondly, biting her lip as she laces her fingers with Landa’s. Landa’s cheeks are feeling the strain that comes with beaming as widely as she is, buts he can’t seem to find it within herself when the looks of realization bloom over the others’ faces. 

“Can we do this?” Landa asks, her eyes dancing from Hunk to Pidge to Shiro to Kath, and there’s a tense moment when everyone has little mental conversations through eyes and facial expressions before breaking out into smiles. Pidge’s arm comes up around Landa’s waist squeezing tightly, reassuringly as she reaches up to kiss Landa on the cheek.

Shiro and Kath glance at each other before taking Hunk’s and Pidge’s hands, respectively, pulling them into the crowd.

Landa feels like she could cry because as soon as Kath decides to stop, she turns around, pulling Landa into a fierce kiss. Hunk wolf whistles beside them, letting go of Landa’s hand to dance with Shiro. Pidge, on the other hand, decides she likes where she is, opting to run her hands over Landa’s side and Kath’s back, watching them with something that, when Landa glances at her, sends a shock of heat through her. It spurs Landa on, her unoccupied hand, coming up to grip into Kath’s hair, deepening the kiss in a way that drags a moan from Kath’s lips, spilling into Landa hot and heavy. When Pidge’s hands tighten along their bodies, Kath rips herself back, her hand still resting on Landa’s cheek, to give Pidge some sugar too.

And  _ Dios, _ does Landa love watching. She loves it almost as much as being watched, honestly, and seeing Kath practically devour little Katie Holt does nothing but make Landa want more. Obviously, they’re not going to fuck in the middle of a music festival with so many people’s eyes on them, but Landa can’t deny how fucking  _ hot _ it would be to do so. She bites her lip as she watches the pink rise high on Pidge’s cheeks, her glasses gone askew under Kath’s zeal. She’s gotta get out of there before the itch in her palms becomes a temptation she can’t deny (Landa’s will when it comes to touching her girlfriends has never been strong). 

When she separates from Pidge’s and Kath’s hands, they pull back to throw her a questioning look. When she admits, “if I stay here, I’m going to end up fucking you in public,” she enjoys watching their pupils dilate almost completely in sync, but Pidge snaps out of it before Kath can do something reckless like agree, shoving Landa toward Hunk and Shiro…

Who are kissing. It’s much more tender, much sweeter than the overwhelming heat emanating from behind her. She just stands there for a moment, smiling fondly at them, before coming up to them, pressing an affectionate kiss to their shoulders. She doesn’t press for more, content to just dance to the music knowing that she’s allowed to do this, apparently. Allura isn’t there to stop them from just being them, and no one around them do much more than send gentle, kind smiles their way before returning to their lover(s).

When two strong arms come around her, a solid body (save for soft breasts) pressing against her back, she grins. She sways to the music, her eyes closing she she lets herself get lost in the feeling of being free, of the kisses Shiro presses to the side of her neck, of Hunk coming to sandwich her between them. Landa’s always loved the softness of Hunk’s body, and she reaches forward to run her fingers over Hunk’s curves without a second thought. Hunk smiles when her lips meet Landa’s, and honestly, Landa feels like she could just fucking  _ soar. _

The music shifts from something upbeat to something slower, something sexier, the tempo pulsing in thick beats, and Shiro's hands move from a wrap-around hug to settling on Landa’s hips, subtly grinding herself against Landa’s ass in a way that makes her groan into Hunk’s mouth. Hunk’s hands slide over Landa’s arms, skimming downward until her hands rest over Shiro’s, helping pushing Landa’s ass into the cradle of Shiro’s hips and  _ mierda, _ these two are supposed to be the innocent ones! 

At some point, she feels even more hands on her body and she tears herself from Hunk’s lips to look at Kath and Pidge with their matching, little, sexy smirks, and Landa is going to die. She’s absolutely going to die from the heat settling just beneath her skin, burning her up from the inside. She can’t wait for later tonight, when they’re all in their shared room, trading kisses and caresses and orgasms, falling into a pile of limbs as they pass out from pleasure and exhaustion.  
  
That has to wait. For now, she just relaxes into the hold of eight hands, running her fingers over every strip of skin she can reach. She lets her head fall back on Shiro’s shoulder, her blissful grin tilted toward the Thessian sky, thanking  _ Dios _ for the Asari and their music festivals.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next up: f!Sheith and f!Hance, "Double Date"


End file.
